


The Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butakke, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, M/M, No Nut Soccer Season, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After their first practice, a promising middle school soccer team is met with a challenge to not jerk off during the entire soccer season. If they finish the entire season without jerking off AND get first place in the city championships, the coaches promise them a party, and not one they'll forget...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters:  
> In the Locker Room (First Practice, Part I)  
> Last Times (First Practice, Part II)  
> Struggles  
> And The Winner Is... (Reward, Part I)  
> Finishing (Reward, Part II)  
> Finale (Reward, Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage Sex

"Hey team, this is the year, isn't it? We've got our best players, we're feelin' good, you're gonna do great this season, guys. I know it. Good work today!" Coach Nickols yelled out and clapped his hands for the team, and motioned for them to come close.

The team exploded into cheers, each team member excited and determined to beat the rest of the city's schools fiercely.

They pulled into a traditional end-of-practice huddle hug, each team member talking about what they hoped for this season.

Darren and Jack smiled at each other through the hot and sweaty bodies surrounding them. Darren's smile changed quickly into a smirk as he reached down towards Jack's pants. Wasting no time, he grabs Jack's sweaty and soft cock and cups it, the entire soft two inches fitting nicely into his hand. Jack moans loudly, in shock as his dick felt Darren's hand rub across it.

None of the other boys noticed as they cheered and talked about their first game of the season.

Massaging the length and balls, Darren's slipped his middle finger past Jack's balls, sliding to the rim of his sweaty and needy hole. "Agh, fuck!" He whisper-yells, as Darren slipping a fingertip in.

Surprised with his boyfriend's reaction, Darren pulls his hand out of Jack's pants, hoping no one heard. Some older 7th grade boys did, one smirked and another smiled at the young horny couple. The hug was disbanding, so Darren grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pulled him out of the hug, and walked with him back to the school building. The team filed into the locker room, and each boy began to undress. Some went to the shower. Some preferred to towel off, and douse themselves with a bit of deodorant to mask the musk of soccer practice sweat and the sweet smell of freshly cut grass.

Some didn't do a damn thing about the way they smelled, and simply took off their dirty soccer uniform and slipped into a lazy pair of shorts, and a t-shirt (some didn't even put on a t-shirt!). Jack and Darren were some of these kids, simply slipping out of their uniforms and slipping into casual clothes.

Jack had a thing for not wearing shirts as much as possible. Because of some obvious societal rules, he couldn't be shirtless all the time, but he tried as much as possible. He also loved going commando. Darren loved it, because his body was so magnificently hot, watching him take off his soccer shirt, pants, cleats and boxers, stuffing them into his backpack and pulling out a single pair of shorts and flip-flops to walk home with.

"Hey, Dar, how was my hole today?" Jack asked as he pulled his shorts up.

Darren sighed. "Damn, I didn't even think to taste my finger after that, I was too startled by that moan. I think that's the hottest you've ever moaned, and it was.. fuckin' amazing." Darren pulls his dark blue shirt over his head and gives Jack a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, I hoped you'd like it. I've been practicing. Practice makes perfect, they say."

"And you are pretty perfect." Darren's eyes glazed over Jack. Jack was skinny and short, and since he spent most of his time shirtless, his body was nice and tan. His body wasn't outlined with much muscle, but a small six-pack seemed to be developing on his chest.

Thinking about what he missed out on the field, Darren asked: "Y'know, how about I taste that hole, huh?" Jack was quick to respond, almost as if he knew this was going to happenand wanted it, turning around over the lockers to allow Darren full access. In _most_ locker rooms, doing something like this would get you kicked out, probably never allowed to return. However, in Coach Nickols and Coach Beck's locker room, anything went as long as it was consensual.

In fact, as Darren had been eating out Jack, two older seventh grade boys named Calvin and Mario were making out in the showers and three other eight graders, Jax, Pat, and Oscar were watching and jerking their cocks to the boys. Another sixth grade boy named Connor was having a solo session in the restroom, probably using a vibrator he borrowed from Coach Nickols from guessing from how loud he was.

Coach Nickols called it the "Teen Relief Policy". He told the boys on their first day of gym class that he believed this was necessary if they wanted to succeed in the sport they wanted, for every boy under his watch to be able to talk about sex and their changing bodies openly without worry or embarrassment, and to be able to explore each other and release the sexual tension that puberty gave them infinite amounts of. To help them grow educationally, he also gave them constant sex ed classes, complete with homework, essays and 'demonstrations'. To assist with their along with lube, condoms and sex toys to borrow and use while in the locker room.

However, it all changed when Coach Beck and Coach Nickols walked in from their office, faces red and sweaty. Jack looked over, and theorized that they obviously had just finished an intense make out session.

Jack looks back at Darren's face as he circles his boyfriend's asshole with his tongue, letting the tip invade the hole momentarily, then to circling, and repeating the process. "Hey Dar, now that you've had a chance to taste me..."

  
"You taste good, dude. After-practice ass is the best ass. Sweaty, just how I like it." Darren chuckles and spreads Jack's cheeks wider and licks all around Jack's ass, up and down, making sure to sop up every drop of sweat.

Jack moans loudly. Looking back up, he notices Coach Beck. Jack blushes and feels his cock start to grow a bit at the realization that he was being watched.

"Jeez, you're so good Dar, keep going." Dar stops and pushes his tongue into his hole. Jack suddenly clenches hard at the feeling.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Fuck... huh?"

"You're clenching hard! I can't get in."  
  
"Shit, sorry dude. It just feels so fucking good I couldn't help... it." Jack relaxes, and shudders as Dar invades his hole desperately.

"That's it... you're good at this Dar, you really are." Dar smiled a bit, most of Jack's praise instantly went to his cock. Noticing the tightness, Dar moved one hand from Jack's butt to his pants, rubbing his groin, feeling it shift under his palm in his boxers as it grew to its full 6 inches.

"Alright, you horndogs, gather round here, Connor you too, get out of the restroom!" Coach Beck yelled, getting the attention of every boy in the locker room.

"What's the big idea?" Jaxton asked, cock in fist as he walked up to Coach Beck. "Dude, do you even _know_ how close me and the guys were to finishing over there? Give us a minute!" The other two eighth graders walk out of the showers, their dicks hard and red and pointed up to the sky, showing their lengths in full, one looked to be at least 5 and a half inches, the other 7 at most.

Coach Beck slaps Jaxton's hand off his dick. Jaxton pouts and mutters something. "We're doing something special tonight. Don't worry if you have homework. From how close some of you guys seem, this won't take long. Coach Nickols emerges out of the showers with the two 7th graders and sits them down in front of Coach Beck. "Jack, Dar, get over here."

The boys groan but follow the instructions and sit down. The rest of the team that had been simply showering and cleaning off sat down as well. A circle had formed around the coaches, horny and currently-not-horny boys alike, some naked, some fully dressed, some with raging hard-ons.

"Alright, boys." Coach Nickols began. "So, me and Coach Beck were talking in my office, and we realized if we wanted to secure-" He smashes his fist into his other hand. "-our victory, I think that we need some type of motivation. We've got the best players on the team, Jax was our star last two years and still is, but during try-outs, these new sixth graders showed so much promise. Connor, Jackson, Darren, Kyle, and Grayson, stand up for me?"

Each boy stood up among the room. "These boys show tremendous promise. I look forward to working and playing with you boys."

"I know each and every one of you are going to be great. We will be great on the field... but also off of it." Sounds and looks of confusion spread across the room.

"You see, Coach Beck and I have a challenge for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, when Jack says "Dar" he pronounces it like "Dare." Jackson is also Jack's full name. 
> 
> Make sure to tell me what you want to see next! Part II is a lot closer than you think.


End file.
